


Cold

by riottkick



Series: boyxboy slash [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies,Maybe in a different light,You can see me stand on my own againCause now I can seeYou are the antidote that got me by,Something strong like a drug that got me highWarnings: angst.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written boyxboy in ages so plss excuse this trash. But I ship Jason x Elias. *heart eyes*

Sitting at the bar wasn't what Jason expected to do at the end of the day on Friday. His now ex boyfriend and him were planning on going on a camping trip. Now, it was just him at a bar at eleven at night. 

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked, and Jason sighed.

“I'll take vodka, it's been a long day.” 

The bartender nodded, getting him a shot and left him alone. He couldn't believe that in a matter of hours, his perfect relationship came crashing down. Elias was the love of his life, but the lies were way too much for him.

 _I can't let him win, coming here was a mistake,_ Jason said to himself, getting up from his seat. 

“Jason, baby. Please let me explain to you everything,” Elias begged over the phone, and in all honesty, Jason didn't remember why he called.

“The point is: _you lied to me_ ,” Jason said, wanting to say way more. But he bit his tongue, because deep down he wanted Elias to fight for him. 

“Jason, I'm sorry about all the lies. _But_ ,” Elias sighed into the phone, and tears began to flow down Jason's cheeks. “But, maybe I need time to prove to you that I can change. I will change for you, Jason.”

Elias hung up, and now Jason was officially single. Although the lies Elias told, Jason believed him and was going to allow his ex to prove he can be better.


End file.
